


Why?

by BunnyFair



Series: OC Shenanigans [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Why did this have to keep happening to her?
Relationships: Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Series: OC Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085138
Kudos: 1





	Why?

Cascade carefully followed Prismia back to his apartment, landing marginally smoother onto his balcony. She followed him inside, one of his hands sliding onto her lower back. His engine rumbled softly as he pushed her towards his dark berthroom, lowering his helm near hers.

He softly spoke, "You're going to be a good little femme for me, aren't you? Let's get to my room and get you in position, shall we?"

She glanced down and nodded slightly. "I... I have more experience now, so I can better please you."

He cocked an optic ridge. "Really?"

She shifted slightly and nodded quickly, glancing up at him. "I can suck your spike. If you'd like that..."

He frowned, pushing her onto the berth. "No, I don't. Hands and knees."

She scurried onto the berth and shook her head, frowning at him as she pressed back against the pillows. "No! I - I'll be willing if you let me enjoy it too!"

He narrowed his optics and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down. "I like you, Cascade, don't ruin this. You don't want to disappoint your dear parents, do you?"

She shook her head quickly and pushed against him. "No! Please!"

He scowled as her dull claws scraped against his plating and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. He pushed her legs apart with his free hand, forcing his hips between her thighs. "Open your panel, Cascade. I'd hate to force it open and damage your frame."

She sobbed, shaking her head quickly and struggling to move out from under him. "No! No! Prismia, please!"

He glared, hooking his claws under her panel and fondling it to find the latch. "You stupid femme, open your panel."

She slumped back and opened it for him, looking away from him. Her valve was dry as he slid his claws along it, but he simply extended his spike. She meekly mumbled, "Please..."

He ignored her as he practically shoved his spike into her dry valve, moaning as she whimpered. She sobbed as he started thrusting into her, rocking his hips slowly. She tugged at her hands some, feeling his grip tighten on her wrists.

She slumped back, closing her eyes as tears slipped through. Why did her parents have to like him?


End file.
